User blog:EmeraldeKitty008/Adoptable cats. :3 Meyow
Hey! I was browsing DeviantART and I saw free adoptables. I liked that idea, so I'm gonna try some adoptables of my own. I'll give you descriptions and background on the cats and a side view of them all. Lineart copyright wildpathofshadowclan, and I only take credit for the coloring. Here's the first set. Sorry you have to click it to get good enough sight. :( You may adopt one from each set. A set is a picture. If there's more than one in a set, you can adopt two, but then you have to skip adopting any from the next set. Be careful who you adopt! Honeyweasel: Honey- orange brown-tipped Siamese she-cat with amber/yellow eyes. She was born a kittypet, raised a kittypet, then raised a warrior, and plans to die a warrior. Now owned by Birchy. Grayblanket: White tom with a blanket of gray stretching from ears to tail and blue eyes. Has scars on the left side like the stitching on a quilt and a deep, thick scar on the hind right leg. He knows nothing but warrior life, and if any cats ever despised kittypets, he dislikes most of them more than anyone. His secret? He loves Honeyweasel. Now owned by Birchy. Windwhisper: Light gray she-cat with both left paws white and left ear white. She has a scar running down her right side and green eyes. She was a rogue kit; she joined as an apprentice, but wasn't suited for it and quit, but the Clan sent her off with a warrior name. Mudshine: Brown tom with sightless eyes and scars over the right one. He's an elder, blind since birth (like one-eye but in both eyes) and got the scars while another Clan attacked his camp. Now owned by Whitestar7. If you are interested, put a comment below to hold any of the cats as your own. If you adopt them, you are agreeing to keep the name, gender, description, and background as shown here, but you are free to use them in any stories as your own and create their parents and Clan. Set Two!!! Orangesnow: Light brown tom with pale gray, orange streaked tail, front paws, and ears, and bright green eyes. He was always a prankster: he enjoyed running around teasing apprentices and good-humoredly teasing the kits. Skydream: Unusual blue she-cat with blue eyes. She was never truly a warrior: She is a kittypet at heart, and joined the Clan as an apprentice for a day before deciding she wasn't right for that life. She was sent off with her warrior name in honor of her trying although she hated leaving her housefolk. Wasptail: Cream tom with no eyes, just scarred red sockets. He was a warrior before a vicious fight with a neighboring Clan. In secret, another tom ripped his eyes out and killed himself, making it look like Wasptail had killed him and ripped out his own eyes. Whitenedfern: Pure white she-cat with green eyes. Everyone believes she's descended from Cloudtail and Brightheart's daughter (can't.. remember.. name..). But in reality, she's related to no one. She was sent from StarClan into a litter without being actually born- she was found and brought there, but had no parents, but no one knows. She can never have kits, but when she dies another will take her place... Now owned by Whitestar7. Category:Blog posts